


Dreaming

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [190]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill.He dreams, sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



David doesn't dream that much. Amy does, but he doesn't. Once in a while, though, he'll dream of flying through space, the stars rushing by him. He's never had much fascination with the sky, so they don't make sense, but sometimes the stars will morph, and take shapes to him.

He knows them then, constellations that don't exist. The Lady and her Lord, the Wolf at their heels, the great Shield.

It feels like sailing by the stars. He flies through systems and beyond stars and planets that don't exist. That can't.

He knows them all.

...but some nights, there are no stars. There's a babe wailing, and shock in his blood, and a flash of fear before David wakes with a silent scream.

...Rafe's usually standing in the doorway, those nights.


End file.
